Torterra vs Venusaur
Torterra vs Venusaur is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-eighth DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 8! Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum vs Pokemon Red/Blue! The two grass starters that really deserve more love will fight to the death in this episode! Sinnoh vs Kanto; who wins? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A Turtwig and a Bulbasaur were involved in a sparring match, taking place deep in a forest. The battle was fairly even, but Bulbasaur was beginning to find an advantage. Finally, it tackled Turtwig and knocked him out. When Turtwig came to and tried to stand up, Bulbasaur used its vines to trip it up again, embarrassing the poor guy in front of everyone. The Bulbasaur laughed it up, until a Torterra sized hoof punted him from one side of the forest to another. This didn't sit well with Venusaur, who growled at Torterra. "SAUR!" it declared, making its way over. "TORTERRA!" the Continent Pokemon responded fearlessly. It to began trudging towards Venusaur, and the battle was- eventually- on. Here we go! Both behemoths immediately attacked from range. Razor Leaf attacks collided with their opposite numbers as the Pokemon made slow, but sure progress towards one another. After exhausting their stream of Razor Leaves, Torterra used Withdraw, increasing his DEF stat. Venusaur on the other hand lashed out with Vine Whip. Two vines grabbed the front feet of Torterra, pulling them out from under it. The Continent Pokemon landed hard on his front and Venusaur ploughed into him with a Double Edge. Torterra was rocked by the impact, but just about remained stable. Vensuaur suffered from recoil, and tensed up. This allowed Torterra to counter attack. "TERRA!" the Pokemon cried lunging forward to Crunch Venusaur. Venusaur roared in pain, before digging vines into Torterra and trying a Giga Drain. This, of course, wasn't very effective and went more of a way towards pissing Torterra off rather than actually hurting him. The Continent Pokemon decided to pull out the big guns early, planting his feet into the ground to create an almighty Earthquake. The environment shook as Venusaur planted itself firm to try and hold on. While the tremors were still strong, Torterra charged at Venusaur, swarming him with Leaf Storm. From the midst of the storm, Venusaur emerged with Vine Whip, swatting leaves away before latching around the jaw of Torterra. Venusaur slammed the front of the Pokemon into a wall, stunning him before using Growth. With his SP. ATT now increased, the Grass/Poison type began charging Solar Beam. Torterra snapped out of his daze, and immediately tried to close down the attack. Venusaur was forced to fire prematurely, which still dealt significant damage to Torterra, sending the Pokemon battering into trees and rocks. Torterra groggily stood up, but Venusaur was above him, this time attempting to use some kind of spore to lull Torterra to sleep. The Continent Pokemon quickly called on Razor Leaf, repelling the spores enough to outlast Venusaur. Despite that, Venusaur was still able to attack, using Double Edge again to blast Torterra. "VENUS!" The Pokemon cried out, lifting Torterra with its vines. The Sinnoh starter looked down in horror as Venusaur planted it on its head. Venusaur then used Poison Powder, the toxic immediately taking place and chipping away at Torterra's health. Down but not out, Torterra had to dig deep. To buy more time, he used Synthesis and replenished some health. Venusaur grabbed him again with Vine Whip, but this time Torterra pulled himself forward and used Crunch again. This lowered the DEF of Venusaur, and then allowed Torterra to barge the Kanto starter over. He recovered immediately and the two stood off with one another. Then the poison got worse for Torterra, dropping him to his knees. Venusaur began running. This Double Edge would surely end it! He got closer and closer until Torterra sprang into life! Frenzy Plant arose from the ground, seizing Venusaur from beneath and pinning him by stabbing through all four legs. Venusaur was brought flat onto his stomach, stretched by the Frenzy Plant as a wobbly Torterra advanced on him. "SAUR!" Venusaur cried defiantly, but Torterra had the last say. "TORTERRA!" he cried, summoning Wood Hammer. The attack came down on Venusaur, crushing his skull under its might. The recoil rendered Torterra unable to battle, but the worst of the damage had been dealt to Venusaur. The wounded Torterra stumbled on a bush, filled with berries. He began nibbling the Pecha Berries, lifting the poison. Torterra then used Earthquake to send Venusaur's corpse flying over the hills. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Torterra!Category:Peep4Life Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Plant themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Gender Neutral themed DBXs Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights